


Didn't Think

by ClaraSQF



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Alpha Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Romance, Bottom Charles, Calm Down Erik, Charles-centric, Cheating, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has Issues, Erik stop being a prick, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt Charles, Hurt No Comfort, I'm sorry Charles, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lies, M/M, Omega Charles, Poor Charles, Pregnancy, Top Erik, What Was I Thinking?, You too Erik, duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraSQF/pseuds/ClaraSQF
Summary: After Charles, Logan and Hank break Erik out of the Pentagon, with the help of Peter, Erik and Charles began to argue before Charles blurted a secret and now he has to deal with the consequences, after Erik tries to make him take him back. Question is, will this be a happy ending for Charles or another ending which ends in betrayal?





	

“YOU **_ABANDONED_** ME! YOU TOOK HER AWAY AND YOU ABANDONED ME!”

“Angel, Banshee, Azazel. Emma, countless others, all dead. You should have protected them Charles! Where were you when they needed you?! You abandoned us all!”

  
“YOU LEFT ME TO DIE ON THAT BEACH ERIK! THOUGH I DIDN’T DIE, A PART OF ME DID DIE AND I WISHED I WAS DEAD SO I COULD BE WITH MY PUP! AND WHERE WAS I? _WHERE WERE YOU WHEN OUR PUP DIED ERIK_?”

At this the plane had stopped shaking and was right side up again. The confusion was clear on Erik’s face and also on Logan’s who had retracted his claws in shock. Charles realized his mistake and cursed himself, not meeting Erik’s shocked and confused gaze.

“W-what?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Charles speak to me”

Even though they had been long apart, Erik’s Alpha voice still had an effect on him, being an Omega and specifically his Omega and mate. “I was carrying our pup Erik, I was planning on telling you after Shaw and Cuba, but obviously it didn’t go as planned.” “H-how did you find out?” “I was feeling strange and so I went to Hank and a blood and urine test later, we found out I’m carrying your pup, I could feel it’s thoughts, hear their emotions, and me and Hank found out that since the pup was growing faster than usual we came to a conclusion that my mutation is speeding up the process and we were able to identify the gender, we- it was a boy.”

“And where is he Charles?” “You know where he is Erik! SIX FEET UNDERGROUND!” “H-how…” I know that you’re lying! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED ERIK! OUR PUP DIED ON THAT GOD-FORSAKEN BEACH IN CUBA WHEN THE BULLET HIT ME! THAT WAS THE DAY OUR PUP AND YOU’RE MATE DIED!” “Charles you’re my mate.” Erik reached out his hand to touch Charles cheek, but he flinched away and stepped back. “No Erik, he died when you put the coin in Shaw, he died when you left me, HE DIED WHEN YOU CHEATED ON ME YOU’RE ‘MATE’ WITH MY SI!”

A hand covered Charles mouth before he pushed it away. “You vowed that you would never read my mind!”

“I never read your mind Erik, I loved you too much but R-…. her thoughts were too loud before she left, and she is not to blame, she did not know about us, since you didn’t want ANYBODY TO KNOW ABOUT US! I WAS FINE WITH IT BECAUSE I WAS JUST A LOVESICK OMEGA WHO FELL FOR THE UNTOUCHABLE ALPHA! YOU USED ME! YOU LIED AND MANIPULATED ME! DID I MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?! BECAUSE I KNOW IT WHEN YOU SLEPT WITH ANOTHER WOMAN WHEN YOU LEFT. SO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT ERIK, NO RIGHT TO CALL ME YOU’RE MATE WHEN YOU HAVE BEEN UNFAITHFUL! AND WHAT ABOUT EMMA SHE WAS A TELEPATH AND YOU WERE MIGHTY FINE WITH HER POKING AROUND IN YOU’RE BLOODY MIND!”

“WHAT ABOUT YOU HOW DO I KNOW YOU HAVEN’T DONE THE SAME?”

“BECAUSE I WAITED ERIK! I WAITED FOR YOU TO COME BACK! AND WHEN I REALIZED YOU WEREN’T COMING BACK I STILL REMAINED FAITHFUL! EVEN IF ERIK, WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WILL WANT A CRIPPLED BROKEN OMEGA WHO WENT INTO DEPRESSION AND ALCOHOL BECAUSE HIS MATE ABANDONED HIM AND TOOK HIS ONLY FAMILY WITH HIM AND ALREADY LOST A PUP AND IS NOW _INFERTILE!_ ”

  
“You’re what?” Erik sounded so broken and Charles almost felt remorse, almost. “Yes Erik, when the bullet hit me it didn’t only make me lose my ability to walk it took my ability to carry a pup.”

“Charles I’m so sorry, please let me make it up to you.” “I know I shouldn’t and everything in me is telling me not to but…. I’ll give you one chance Erik only one, and then maybe we can start over.” “Thank you Charles”

Erik had tears in his eyes, when he left he thought he was the only one that suffered, but he was wrong, he was oh so terribly wrong. Charles deserved better but he still loved him and Erik sat down while Charles went to the cockpit and sat next to Hank.

  
“Are you sure that was a good idea Professor?” “A man from the future came to us and said that our future selves sent him back in time to change the future and with everything that’s happening I hope me and Erik can go a better path together, and if it doesn’t- I-I’ll deal with the consequences

Days later Charles watched teary eyed as Erik left take the baseball stadium he had brought with him away. His eyes hardened when he remembered the past events about once they reached Raven but it didn’t stop his broken but mending heart from shattering again, already having broken when Erik left the first time and now Charles didn’t think when he took off his engagement ring from the chain around his neck and didn’t think when he handed it to Raven and didn’t think when he told her to give the ring to Erik if they ever met again. He didn’t think but he sure as hell felt.

He sure as hell felt the pain. ‘Left once and I lost my pup, left twice and now he lost my love. He turned into the man he hated and swore to never be and chose power over me, can I ever be happy, can we ever be a family? I guess we shall see.’

  
Charles sadly watched his old friend and alpha fly away. ‘Good bye old friend’ Erik said. Charles only responded with “Goodbye Erik”. “Are you alright Professor?” Hank asked supporting him. “I’m quite alright Hank.” “That’s not what I mean.” Charles sighed. This boy was way too smart for his own good.

  
“I should have known, the love we had didn’t stop him from leaving the first time so why would he now? Certainly didn’t stop him from cheating” “Cheat-“ “Yes, Hank before we left for Cuba he…… didn’t stay faithful as I had hoped. We had an argument about Shaw and what we were going to do to him and in his anger Erik left for his own room, only hours later to come back and propose." Charles took a breath before continuing.

"He seemed a bit odd and I didn’t notice before but he had a guilty smell and I found out in Cuba why he was like that” “What was it? Wait never mind WHO was it?” “Hank, it was not her fault and she didn’t know so you can’t blame her for anything. Do you promise?” A nod.

  
“It was Raven who he had willingly kissed, who was called beautiful/perfection and who almost made love with my mate. I saw it in her mind before she left with Erik, I didn’t mean to, it was just so loud and I could barely control my powers and I-I, it doesn’t matter anymore. What’s done is done, Erik is gone, our engagement is broken and our love is lost.  
Though I now realize that maybe he used me and I fell victim to his games and fell in love. I loved, probably still do, Erik Lehnsherr but I have no love for Magneto, not anymore, and my Erik is no longer Erik, he is now Magneto. And I don’t think I can suffer another heartbreak.” He looked at the sky where Erik was moments ago and told himself that he was a fool to believe his love would ever be enough, and he didn't think when all the signs were in front of him. 'Never again' he promised himself, _'But then again you could never think when you were around him, could you Charles_ '.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I do this to myself. Poor Charles he doesn’t deserve this, neither does Erik but he could have not left his mate almost dying on the beach and cheated on him with his sister… I made this as a one shot but if you guys want I can make the story of this which would start at X-Men First Class to X-Men DOFP and at this point (8/9/16) I haven’t seen Apocalypse yet sooooo…. Anyways ALLONSY! Just comment if you have any questions about the story or if you’re confused about anything.


End file.
